


Daddy, Why Are You Kissing Santa Claus?

by whatwasright



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, this is a Christmas fic not being published at Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasright/pseuds/whatwasright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much exactly what it says on the tin. Kurt and Blaine’s children are in for a bit of a shock this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Why Are You Kissing Santa Claus?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published anonymously over at the kb-holiday exchange on livejournal. I swear, I wrote it.

“Wake-up. Come on, wake-up.” _Poke_. “Lizzy, you gotta wake-up. Santa’s here. Lizzy, I heard him. You gotta wake-up now!”

Finally giving in, Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel rolled over to take in the sight of her little brother Andrew standing next to her bed, baby blanket clutched tightly in his fingers, his dark brown curls still ruffled from sleep.

“Are you _sure_ you heard him Andrew? Really sure? Because remember when you thought you heard the Easter Bunny? And then it was just the cat.” Lizzy shook her head. Her baby brother always did things like this and she did not want to be disappointed again.

Stomping his foot, Andrew tugged on Lizzy’s arm again. “It’s Santa, Lizzy. I know it is. And I’m going to go see him. Even if you don’t come.” With an emphatic nod of his head, he turned to leave the room, stopping shortly as Lizzy pulled on his blanket.

“I’ll come, I’ll come.” Pulling herself out of bed, Lizzy grabbed her brother’s hand, pulling him out of her room and down the hall to where the tree was.

Putting her finger up to her lip, she shushed Andrew as they tiptoed past their dads’ room, knowing that if they woke them up they’d never get to see Santa Claus.

Walking as quietly as they could, Lizzy and Andrew slipped into the living room, hands tightly clasped, gasping in surprise as they caught sight of Santa’s bright red coat.

Because Santa wasn’t alone. Instead, sitting on top of him, and quite clearly kissing the man who was supposed to be bringing them their presents, was the unmistakable curly haired form of their father.

“Daddy, why are you kissing Santa Claus?”

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Blaine rolled over, arm reaching out for his husband, and groaning as he felt only cold air. Burying his face in his pillow, he sighed, remembering the conversation he and Kurt had had before going to bed that night.

Both of them knew that Lizzy and Andrew – Andrew especially – had a tendency to be a little too adventurous for their own good. So an executive decision had been made to set the kids’ presents out late at night on Christmas Eve in hopes that they wouldn’t get caught.

As Blaine rolled over onto his back, head resting between his and Kurt’s pillows, he contemplated whether or not he wanted to get up to help Kurt with the presents. After lying in bed for another few minutes, he finally pulled himself upright, grabbing a sweater before heading out into the hall.

Moving quietly down the hall, he grinned as he stepped into the living room and caught sight of Kurt bending over beneath the tree, bright red robe standing out against the green needles.

Wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, Blaine buried his nose in his husband’s neck, smiling as Kurt squeaked at the shock of cold skin against his bare neck.

Straightening up, Kurt turned in Blaine’s arms, brushing a quick kiss across his lips before pushing him away. “If you’re going to be out here you have to help me with these presents. No kisses until we’re done.”

Groaning slightly, Blaine backed away, hands in the air. Walking over to the closet where Kurt had hidden Lizzy and Andrew’s presents, he pulled the last three out and handed them to Kurt with a smile.

Grinning at Kurt’s raised eyebrows, he said, “I know you. And so I know you have a particular way you want to set out these presents. And that if I tried to set them out myself you’d rearrange them anyways. So I’m not even going to bother.”

With an affectionate smile on his face, Kurt set out the last three presents, stepping back to take a look at the completed tableau. Wrapping his arms back around Kurt’s waist, Blaine nuzzled his neck, inhaling deeply.

“Back to bed now. I can’t sleep well without you there.” Blaine groaned as Kurt pulled away again, shaking his head.

“Come on. We have to eat the cookies they set out for Santa. You kept complaining when you didn’t get to eat any earlier.” Kurt grinned, shoving Blaine towards the cookies before settling down in the armchair next to the tree. “Well, now’s your chance.” 

Shaking his head, Blaine grabbed the stack of cookies Andrew and Lizzy had left on a plate, sticking one in his mouth before straddling the chair and plopping down on top of Kurt.

Blaine stuck a cookie inside Kurt’s mouth before wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing a crumb filled kiss to his cheek. “Try a cookie. They’re delicious.”

Still spluttering from the surprise cookie, Kurt wiped his mouth with his sleeve, trying to keep a smile off his face as he glared at Blaine. Unable to hold his laughter in any longer, Kurt started giggling, his volume increasing as he laughed.

Holding a finger up to his lips, Blaine tried to shush Kurt, finally giving up and kissing him deeply. After the initial shock wore off, Kurt returned the kiss, tightening his arms around Blaine’s waist as their mouths moved together.

Blaine nibbled gently against Kurt’s bottom lip, fitting their mouths together completely as the kiss deepened. Caressing Kurt’s neck gently with his thumbs, Blaine moaned into the kiss.

“Daddy, why are you kissing Santa Claus?” At the sound of his son’s voice, Kurt jumped up, pushing Blaine to the floor in his shock. Gasping at the loud _thump_ as his husband his the ground, Kurt turned towards the kids, eyes wide.

Hands still tightly clenching his blanket, Andrew frowned intently. “You’re not Santa Claus. Where’s Santa? I heard him. I know I did.” 

Finally pulling himself off the floor, Blaine dusted off his butt, shooting a quick glare at Kurt before turning to Andrew. Leaning down slightly, he looked him in the eye. “I’m afraid all you heard was me and Papa.” Turning back to the tree, eyes sparkling, he gestured to the pile of presents. “But look, Santa already came.”

Eyes wide, Lizzy and Andrew took in the colorful display before them, moving to run forward before Kurt’s hand on each of their shoulders stopped them. “Absolutely not. You two are not opening your presents at one-thirty in the morning. We are _all_ going back to sleep and will open them at a more reasonable hour.”

Ignoring the pouts on the children’s faces, he gently pushed them back to their rooms, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors shut behind them. Turning back to Blaine, he leaned against the door frame. “Look what you almost did. If they’d come out five minutes earlier, they would have seen us. And then what?”

Smiling slightly, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. “So this is all my fault, is it?” Laughing softly at Kurt’s emphatic nod, he said, “Fine, I’ll take the blame for this one. As long as you look up.”

Crinkling his nose in confusion, Kurt glanced upwards, the frown falling off his face as he saw what was hanging in the door frame. “Mistletoe?”

“Mistletoe.” Still smiling widely, Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss, neither one of them noticing the snow that had just begun to fall outside their window.


End file.
